The invention relates to a device for removably attaching a mobile station such as a mobile telephone or a paging device to a belt or other garment.
As the number of mobile stations increases people need more often to carry these devices, like mobile telephones or paging devices, with them. Carrying a mobile telephone, for example, in one's hand is inconvenient and as the mobile telephone is unattached it is easy to forget to take it along. Carried in a pocket, a mobile station might get bumped or it might fall and get broken. To solve these problems, there have been developed various racks or holders attached to a belt into which a mobile station, particularly a mobile telephone, can be attached when not in use but instead carried along. The disadvantage of these racks or holders is their rigid and complex structure and the size of the attachment on the telephone. These racks or holders often attach the telephone vertically to the belt making it impossible to rotate the telephone forwards or backwards around the point of attachment, e.g. when sitting down, and as such the telephone may cause a feeling of pressure on the user's waist.